Kebre2
Liatai has connected. Techubi has connected. Saphroneth has connected. VAE:oh, here ya are Liatai:VAE, quick question for you. What's a gryphon B's base land speed? ^^; VAE:I think we set it to be 40 last time Saphroneth:Yeah, needed to find the right build. Saphroneth:Sorry, was explaining laterz ness. VAE:oh, that's all OK Saphroneth:Ah, my new token seems to work. VAE:Also, if everyone could fill in their token details (as in, stats etc) to the tokens, would be nice Liatai:I've filled in everything I can using the basic template. Saphroneth:Same. VAE:Well, techcubi hasn't Techubi:Hang on. VAE:also, how do you get the other sort of ttemplate? VAE:I mean... i had to resort in flling BAB and saves into "description" to at least have them somewhere Liatai:It's pretty simple, actually. Liatai:Edit > Campaign Properties. VAE:well, the only type there is basic Liatai:The syntax is all right there, it's easy to edit. :3 Just make sure to save your work once you make changes. VAE:you can apparently import it... aah VAE:Ok , something to deal with for next week VAE:but now.... T3h GM:Roll call, and i don't mean bread rolls :3 Firo:Chii! Saphroneth:Rollout! Techubi:TECHUBI, SIR! T3h GM:So.. last week on EyeBlea... erm DnDMFA , the intrepid lot composed of two young creatures and two "professional money collectors" has been forcibly recruited into the service of the two-headed eagle (well, not literally) Saphroneth:Oh, are we working for a Mythos? T3h GM:*tentacle-baps Saph* They do actually live in Kebre, they just aren't smart enough to rule. Liatai:VAE, are audience members welcome? Zora:So, upstairs you lot... at least nobody'll listen up there VAE:they are Voltarus:"Fine, whatever." VAE:also, why does the portrait instead of the side-bar pic .. oh Karis:Excellent suggestion. And, of course, it means we have none of the attendant issues with tables. VAE:Now , this is compelling, lia Firo:"Okay..." VAE:Your characters, the token showed when talking, aand portrait showed n mouseover Dr. Hatari has connected. VAE:those here, the portrait tries to show when talking, and fails horribly due to size/scale Liatai:That's because the token image and portrait image for my characters are the same. :B VAE:No.. for Barbarus it wasnt so Liatai:It is so. VAE:he had a token and a full body portrait... .how? Liatai:His portrait shows when he talks in the chat. Liatai:Not his token image. :3 VAE:*sigh* maybe Techubi:We ready to continue now? VAE:yeahh Karis:"I assume we *are* moving upstairs? Rather than just discuss it, of course. Firo:"What do you think, Voltie?" Voltarus:"You DON'T want to know what I'm thinking, Fironi..." Zora:The cat walks upstairs first , and traces a pattern on the door of one of thhe rooms above. Firo:"I dunno, maybe I do. Think I might be able to learn how to read people's minds someday? Like that demon guy! That was so cool!" Zora:"Get in! " Voltarus:"Hold your horses, already." Karis:"Spacious." Techubi:Wait a sec... Techubi:Vae ACTUALLY just used Quotation marks. T3h GM:*slashes Techcubi* Techubi:OW Saphroneth:I sometimes forget. Liatai:Where are we going? ^^; Karis:"Suppose that this work of yours pays well, then?" Karis:"Or has good benefits, anyway." T3h GM:You are going to one of the rooms along the hall. Liatai:I mean, where should we be on the map? VAE:it's OK VAE:is mainly descriptive VAE:you know how bad the lynx is at mappery Voltarus:He walks into the room. Zora:"As if the service to your country isn't enough!" *stoneface for a moment, then she bursts into laughter* Firo:"Okay..." And the little gryphon follows, looking around. His tail twitches curiously, still not quite understanding what's happening here yet... but new jobs meant adventure! And more shinies! Karis:"Well, happy and motivated people serve their country better." Zora:Let's see... main benefit is that noone finds out about the business you had in this place earlier... but yeah , i DO have an fund to pay informants and ... people of good will Karis:"Good to know. I'm glad we... understand each other." Zora:After all *sigh* the other side has a budget of our whole department, or soo it seems Zora:*shuts the door* Firo:"The other side? Other side of what?" Zora:Now.. as i was saying earlier... everyone here knows where Ti'baltr is? Karis:"Government work is always interesting. The continuation of bureaucracy by other means, I take it? And yes, I have some idea." Firo:"Kinda. It's the piratey place on the coast, right? Eyepatches and hooks an' jolly rogers?" Zora:Heh.. glad you take it that way. We also get nice pensions. Voltarus:You know, I'd probably be more ticked about this, but...for some reason, I think I'm suddenly finding her attractive...Maybe that bullet graze somehow injured me more than I thought... Saphroneth:With regard to earlier lynx comment on maps, a bit of an aside:Saphroneth:Interesting, actually, is a difference in how VAE and I design large scale maps. He goes for national level and focuses on social/trade relations and the terrain from that angle, I go for continental/oceanic level and design based on past and present wars, and grand social structure. Karis:"Pensions? Always good, especially since I rather plan on living to collect." Voltarus:Anyway, she hopefully can't read minds. VAE:heh... i actually went in half and half-i set the base country up, then thought on where the cities would be... but yeah VAE:She can... she's justnot gonna waste a spell on ya :3 Saphroneth:And your entire map would be an inch square on my big one, but yeah. VAE:Yes, that's correct VAE:I started with one country then built outwards Zora:Riight... glad you see it that way. I plan on it too... Regardless. Voltarus:"So, what do you want us to do, exactly?" Zora:Ti'Baltr gets nice profits from the piracy going on, see? On one side, less trade reaches us as opposed to their safe waters... and there's the stolen cargo. Zora:What.. well.. do you realise what city you are in? Karis:"Okay. So, long journey, different location, excitement, adventure, and most importantly a plan with ? followed by Profit." Techubi:What's the name of the city again? Veldun? Zora:Heh, not so fast.. i wanna get out of this smokey hellhole too, to be honesst. * Firo sneezes. Voltarus:"Gesundheit." Zora:Veldun... and it's responsible for about two thirds of metal production in this country. Karis:"I don't really mind the smell. The sound is what gets to me, there's so much that only bats can hear in this place. Messes with my senses a little." Firo:"Thanks." Zora:Never mind associated industrial goods, and more importantly, ship parts. Zora:Now... The stuff that goes on in Novzgrad is all nice, but there , it is all state-owned and guarded and all... * Firo headtilts. Zora:The trouble is, stuff gotta be made somewhere, and tht somewhere is around these parts. Karis:"And now it is laid bare. There are issues with the level of return on investment due to these pirates. Well, pirates are as everyone knows outside the law, and who in the world can object if a set of citizens decides to ferret, weasel or even mongoose out a piratical den masquerading as decent men and women." Firo:"Huh?" The gryphon child tilts his head the other way. Karis:"Pirates bad." Voltarus:"What, you mean, you're not at all like that?" Firo:"Oh. Okay." =3= Zora:Indeed... now, for quite some time , they have been trying to mess with our production, and siphon some ... interesting stuff. Zora:hell , according to the report, the navy sunk a pirate ship which somehow appeared excruciatinngly similar to one of our newer designs using ironwood/steel composites VAE:Oh, just in terms of world etc - your characters might know thi Firo:"So... you want us to go hunt pirates?" VAE:Ironwood based on price of manufacture and properties is the CFRP of Kebre Zora:Well,in a way. Zora:I want you to help with the pirates and their.. helpers here. Firo:"I dunno, I mean, I'm a messenger, not a fighter. Not like Maiza." Zora:And that is useful. Zora:People like me... aren't as secret as we'd like to be. Voltarus:"Not like it's going to be hard. You have a Taun-descended on your side, remember, Fironi?" Karis:"There are other paths than fighting. It just seems like I'm barred from most of them through no fault of my own." Zora:Now.. You were to deliver letter at Kotva, right? Voltarus:"We already finished that." Firo:"Mm-hmm." Zora:Indeed. now , what do you say at Krupp, the director? Karis:*takes out a dagger used in the altercation, and begins cleaning it with a soft cloth. Caring for weapons is important!* Voltarus:"He's, um, uh...Firo?" Zora:It indeed is *begins to file her claws* Firo:"He seemed nice. An' he knew some cool tricks, too!" Zora:Heh... it can be said that way. Zora:Now,what happens is... there is a suspected information leak from the factory.. Karis:"Well, we can't have that. Information is best kept at high pressure." Zora:It actually *does* make more than ship hulls, see? It's just... the workers are ...extremely unwilling to talk about it. Voltarus:"Except one or two of them?" Zora:*giggles* at least after one of my colleagues went through the new employee info presentation with them. Karis:"Ah, a black project. Those are interesting, I remember reading of some several centuries ago in the cities under Cross. Nobody ever worked out what he needed so much copper for, at least not while he ruled there." Zora:*sighs* It might be the case..it's just that neither Stein, nor my boss think any of them is ... willful enough to break an enchantment like that.. Ooh, a history fan! *ears perk up* Firo:"Copper's not black." Firo:"Sometimes it turns green, but it's not black." Karis:"Figure of speech - the project's hard to see. And before you mention how it's easy to see something black, they assume it to be night." Zora:The stories about Cross are intriguing... i mean...he didn't mess like we do... he just got rid of all the problemmakers Zora:I wish i could do that more often Karis:"And yet they never found the bodies. That's a concern, after all." Firo:"Well that's still easy to see -- oh. Right. Not everybody can see in the dark." The grphon flattens his ears sheepishly. Zora:This would be a nicer place.. lot nicer. Hee... we have ways of doing that too... Voltarus:"Who the heck is cross?" Zora:Johan Cross? Perhaps the greatest cubi who ever lived. Karis:"One of the vest-pocket despots of the past. Unusually ruthless, unusually smart." Zora:*fangirl face* Zora:Anyways... *looks a bit embarassed* The point is, we suspect Krupp, or someone around there. Voltarus:"Meh, I think most of the history I know is about the clan histories of Taun and Owona." Zora:And a second point is... we can't get rid of him like usually, as his brother is the secretary of the Minister of trade back in Oriss, as you might know. TMG has connected. Karis:"Oh, I see, he has connections." * Firo headtilts. Zora:And what's worse, he has been doing his job... suspiciously well. Karis:"And a connected person is harder to cut out, because of all the loose threads." Firo:"Who has?" Zora:*sighs* Voltarus:"Soooooooo, let's get straight to the point, if you don't mind." Michail:Some guy named Krupp... never heard of him. He likely doesn't owe anyone. Voltarus:"What do you want us to DO, exactly?" Firo:"Sorry, just wanna make sure I've got everything right." Karis:"I can see you're new to this. No appreciation for the dance." Liatai:Say, VAE, do our audience members have tokens? ^^; VAE:ouch VAE:i forgot Saphroneth:Isn;t that what Vanya is for? And his gloomy trousers? VAE:he is VAE:Now , hatari has him too VAE:and now all players do VAE:he had a plot point... now he just tags along Karis:"Well, no matter how subtle the government contractor, a knife between the shoulder blades will severely cramp his style. To turn a phrase." Zora:Now... What i'd want you to do is to assasinate him, THEN steal the national treasury, and set me up a nice mansion somewhere in H-ann Zora:However , that's ... Impossible Voltarus:"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT." Voltarus:"Oh." Zora:*snerks* Voltarus:"Ok, let me rephrase that." Karis:"Aw, the nice option is never possible." Voltarus:"WHAT is our MISSION?" Firo:"Killing folks isn't nice." The gryphon frowns and flicks his tail. Karis:"But the money would be... oh, yes... *ahem* I prefer the peaceful solution so long as everyone gets what they want from it." Zora:Now... we have to start somehow.. There's a particular minor businessman.. a demon named Nikola Subin... we know him to have TTC contacts, and he has been getting unusually active recently. We'd like to talk to him in the way that just kinda happens once, if you know. Karis:"Ah, Work with the stress on the first letter." Zora:The nice thing is...if we.. well you, do it well, the only one suspect will be the local.. *entrepreneurs* Firo:"So... you want us to talk to him... and then hunt pirates?" Zora:After all, as you have seen today, such events aren't exactly uncommon. Zora:More like... *convince* him to come along and talk to me and Ignat Firo:"Who's Ignat?" Voltarus:"Shouldn't be too hard." Voltarus:"After all, I did make that ferret faint just by telling him who I'm descended from." Karis:"Ah, I see. We are to persuade him that this meeting would be in his best interests. I think that shouldn't be too much of a problem, if nothing else we can add stringent conditions to his refusal." Zora:You will meet him soon enough... "Father Ignatius" from the church two streets down... He works with me upon the "extracting information" part Voltarus:"I'LL do the talking, Bat boy." Firo:"Volt... um..." Karis:"Persuasive chap, then... And sorry, I will only interject if it would be important. Or amusing. Or just generally pithy. Whenever I feel like it - but I'll be deferent." Zora:Hmm, though, he *is* a demon... be cautious.. anyways.. we'll have to wait until the evening with that Voltarus:"What, Fironi?" Zora:Now.. as an aside Firo:"... Nevermind. Don't fry his cajones." ^^; Zora:What exactly was your business here,.. Karis. i think? VAE:IIRC it's cojones, no? Liatai:Voltarus said cajones, Firo's just repeating what he heard. :P Voltarus:"I WILL fry his cajones if he doesn't smarten up." VAE:am just questioning the grammar of you two. Firo:"But we gotta try talking to him first." Karis:"I was here ensuring that the local bartender understood that he had forgotten to pay a fee for services rendered. He took exception to being reminded." Techubi:Aw, damnit, it IS Cojones. Zora:Hmm... i see. Were you to collect as well, or merely to facilitate such business later? Karis:"We were empowered to collect, but so long as the debt was paid it wasn't really a concern. Just to be certain that he understood the situation, and that our employers would appreciate prompt redress of the issue." Karis:"Prompt like, say, the money arriving within half an hour or so." Techubi:Btw, I might have gotten the vaporize/fry cojones thing from what Christian Slater's character said on this fox series called breaking in. Zora:Hmm... i am wondering... Perhaps it'd be best for someone to handle the transfer... i'm thinking either the gryphon, or perhaps even your sizeable friend here. Voltarus:"So, what do we do right now, exactly?" Firo:"Huh?" The gryphon looked up, having been thinking about something else. Zora:Understanding of course that any .. misbehaviours would end unpleasantly on those resident. Karis:"That might be aggreable, yes. Wouldn't do to be demerited for lack of promptness. Michail, mind settling the good barman's debt for him, on his behalf, with the money he was of course going to pay it with?" Michail:As you say! 't was in the box , right? Karis:"Yes, I believe so." Zora:And before that... VAE:moment, have to look up PHB something Zora:*waves paw at Michail* Understand, your friend here wouldn't like it if you said anything about what job are you busy with... it would be a painful experience, really. Do tell your boss you two are taking an unpaid leave" DC 16 Suggestion at michail, and since it's all true, he gets a -2 penalty for a save ,too Michail:« 1d20- = 16 = -16 » Michail:er Michail:1d20 -2 it was Saphroneth:You may have formatted that wrong. Michail:er, -1 actually Michail:stil, he fails the save :3 Firo:"Miss Zora Oak-Rana?" Michail:So.. Right, Unpaid holiday you say? I wonder where we are going! Karis:"I see where you are coming from, miss. A good thought - so long as at least a little reimbursement takes place, of course. With that understanding in place, then let us be ready." Zora:*sigh* Do they not teach you anything wherever you come from? Firo:"Is there something we can show Mr. Subin so he knows we're on official business?" Karis:"He is... unsubtle. But there is a use for blunt instruments." Zora:Indeed... As soon as Michail returns we shall leave for the church. Karis:"So, strategy. I will be the ambush element for if he is uncooperative. I know a few non lethal neutralization spells." Zora:We'll wait until the evening... and at least you'll know where to drag him off. Karis:"Either of you know Dot-Dash code? Zora:Good point... the plan is to grab him as he'll be walking home. Firo:"Uh-uh. I know Chii." Karis:"Easy to teach in a few hours? I'm tired of being incommunicado in primal form." Zora:*clanks out "Indeed"* in Morse Karis:"Exactly." Firo:"Maybe!" DM, what kind of ruling do you have on teaching simple Gryphon Chii to a bat? :B VAE:Hmm, if he has the Int for additional language VAE:A few basic things shouldn't be a problem Saphroneth:Yeah, actually. Two slots free. I can learn it over the course of the campaign, I suppose. VAE:I think he'll actually have to make some rolls to seehhow long it takes Saphroneth:Int check? Firo:"Maybe you can teach me some dot-dash code in the meantime?" VAE:yep VAE:int chec Liatai:Firo's also got space for one more language. :3 Karis:« 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » int check. Zora:Heh quite the nice result.. while waiting for Michail, you managed to learn at least the basic "Pidgin chii" Firo:"It's all in how long you make the chii! An' in the pitch of it, an' when you make it louder an' quieter." Karis:"Well, it's actually not very complex. It works from the basic language, and just has a set of noises, short and long in patterns, for each letter or number. The tricky thing is learning to interpret it fast." Karis:"I'm quite good at pitch control, that's good to know. Survival skill, when I got my primal form - I need it to navigate." Zora:Why do i feel like being possessed by an omnipotent entity? I'm an atheist, dammit! Firo:Int check for Firo - « 1d20+2 = 11 + 2 = 13 » Saphroneth:*awe* how did you do ITALICS? Liatai:Just like HTML. Saphroneth:Could have sworn it didn't work... okay, thanks. VAE:I generally use italics for thoughts VAE:and i already used them in last DnDMFA Liatai:So, DM? Results of Int check to learn some basic Morse Code? Saphroneth:Then I wasn't paying attention. Clearly. T3h GM:Firo gets at it a bit worse, but at least now, he can do basic, one word commands , like "yes" "no" "help" and "FUCK" Liatai:Teaching the kid to swear in Morse, are we? XP T3h GM:In this line of job, you need it. :3 Saphroneth:That last one being not quite as explicit, of course. Firo is still young. The message is more "aaaaagh" Saphroneth:But the sense is there. Liatai:x3 T3h GM:The bear arrives again. Zora:Nice n' quick! Firo:"Ummm. It's harder than Chii.... but I think I got some of it. Gonna hafta practice!" Karis:"The boss pleased?" Michail:Um.. boss is OK.. he just wonders about the holidays. Karis:"Well, we can explain when we return. Perhaps send postcards." Michail:I mean, i sortta see .. taking time off starting on a friday ... Michail:Postcards! great idea! I should send some to my family , too! Firo:Firo leans over and whispers to Voltarus -- « 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » Bluff. "I dunno about you, but I got kinda a bad feeling about this..." Voltarus:"Sooooooooo...We gonna head to the church now, or what?" Michail:None of 'em been on a holiday either... only in hospital.. well, that was when dad and uncle Igor got into a fight over the sheep ... Voltarus:XD Zora:Shut up *tail bristling* Voltarus:Sense motive: « 1d20 - 3 = 5 - 3 = 2 » Zora:Bloody mountain folk... VAE:who was that on! VAE:? Voltarus:*sigh* Liatai:TC - That Bluff check was t keep from being overheard. x3 Voltarus:Firo bluffed... Voltarus:Oh. Voltarus:OH Voltarus:Oh. Karis:Hmmm... Of course you see that we Had to have a holiday, the stress was Killing us slowly. Running around from place to Another place is much less Nauseatingly samey, and the effect is Absolutely wonderful. Zora:« 1d20-1 = 12 - 1 = 11 » Sense motive for this feline too Zora:And , she doesn't hear a thing , either. Saphroneth:A postcard like that would explain our absence, I think... Zora:except that'd be Listen, which is two more points Zora:and it wouldn't be enough either Liatai:Quite clever, Saph. :3 Saphroneth:Thanks. Voltarus:He whispers back, Bluff: « 1d20 + 2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » "You have a bad feeling about this, huh?" Saphroneth:Hee hee. VAE:i see Voltarus:Dangit. Liatai:PFFT. XD Voltarus:XD Zora:*sigh* You know... the point of whispering is to actually speak quiet? Zora:You are louder than the fucking gunshot! * Firo freezes and looks guilty. Karis:"Clearly an actor at some point in the past, they stage-whisper a lot." Voltarus:He growls and turns back toward her. "SHUT UP!" Liatai:BRB, sacred canine duty. T3h GM:The lot indeed steps outside of the pub, leaving the .. socially exhausted staff behind. As you walk down the street, you see quite a lot of militia patrolling the streets for such a common day. Saphroneth:I would say it was scaredy-CAT, but the family dog is terrified of single inanimate chips. Saphroneth:I think I'll actually be overhead as Bat. T3h GM:Also, there are carriages moving somewhere south. VAE:Roll Listen, i guess Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 16 - 3 = 13 » Karis:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Voltarus:Heh. XD VAE:heh.. a deaf bat Voltarus:Volt got a higher score than a BAT. XD Karis:.-.. . ... ... --- ..-. -.-- --- ..- .-. .-.. .. .--. Voltarus:Wha? Saphroneth:http://www.onlineconversion.com/morse_code.htm Saphroneth:From now on, I'll post actual translations... or perhaps speak in Chii. VAE:works well enough VAE:you can use actual morse :3 VAE:Anyways Liatai:Reading up. Voltarus:What are the results for the listen checks? Saphroneth:Less of your lip was the morse, Liatai, btw. Liatai:Meant for who? Saphroneth:Voltarus. Liatai:Ah. x3 Techubi:You mean me. Liatai:Listen « 1d20+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » for Firo. Saphroneth:Sort of semi-IC. It was Volt who made the comment, so it was meant for him. Techubi:XD Unknown command: "msg Techubi You hear a militionary: Crap, i had a holiday! Why of all days!". Try /help for a list of commands.You whisper to Techubi: You hear a militionary: Crap, i had a holiday! Why of all days! Saphroneth:Did we even hear our instructions or were we just nodding along? Techubi:The last thing Volt said IC was 'SHUT UP!' Saphroneth:Hence, semi IC. Firo:"Awful noisy around here..." Voltarus:"Militionaries have holidays...?" You whisper to Techubi: Second one: I wonder what happened this time.. did they hit a fucking gas pocket again? Voltarus:"Gas pocket...?" Karis:It be party? You whisper to Techubi: First one: Yeah... "top class equipment" and it all fucks up... lucky that brother doesn't work for them anymore Voltarus:"Top class equipment?" Voltarus:"Brother? Huh...Must be talking about one of those demon bro guys." Liatai:Hey, who's moving Firo? Saphroneth:Not me. Saphroneth:Could be the Lynx. You whisper to Techubi: Second: i only hope there won't be more of a mess VAE:And i ain't Firo:"Huh? Who's talking about what?" Liatai:That was odd. VAE:Liatai, you are the only one with ownership there VAE:noone else could have moved it if they wanted to Saphroneth:Perhaps an unusual keyboard command? Voltarus:"I think a couple of militia guys are talking about holidays, gas pockets, Tow class equipment, and something about a brother." VAE:also.. it's what techcubi overheard two militionaries talk about * Firo listens closer -- « 1d20+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Karis:"This like noodle incident all again." Zora:Gas pocket? You sure? Liatai:Are underlined bits in Morse? Techubi:You mean what Voltarus heard. Liatai:Or in Chii? Saphroneth:Chii. Voltarus:"Yeah, one of them definitely mentioned a gas pocket." Saphroneth:Hence the Pidgin pidgeon speak. Saphroneth:...sorry Firo:Chii: "Noodle incident?" Zora:Hmm, crap.. that'd explain the sirens earlier. Karis:"We no speak of noodle incident." Voltarus:"So, do we keep heading to the church?" Zora:Something must have fucked up in one of the mines again. Firo:"Chii..." (Translation: "Okay...") Firo:"Chii chii, chii chii chii, chii?" ("By the way, what's your name, anyway, mister?") T3h GM:You do indeed, and soon enough, you reach the Church of Saint Ilya Dragonslayer. Karis:-.- .- .-. .. ... (I don't think that one can be in Chii, as it's a string of letters) Zora:*listening* On second thought, letting the gryphon teach him this wasn't clever Firo:"Karis, chii?" ("Karis, right?") Karis:Yes. Zora:"Wait a moment... " The cat approaches the back door to an addon slapped to the side of the church. Zora:*knock knock....* *knock* Firo:"Chii! Firo chii." ("Nice to meet you! I'm Firo.") Firo:"What's going on, Miss Zora?" Karis:Nice name, and nice meet you also Zora:*knock*... wait, how did it go.. Right *knock knock* *knock knock* Saphroneth:I'm channeling Shan Pu from Ranma for the level of Pidgin. It helps. TMG:whup, tiem to go. Seeya folks later TMG is disconnected. T3h GM:The door opens, and you notice tall feline in black robes. * Dr. Hatari can only imagine that this exchange sounds quite silly to passerby. |3 Voltarus:Male or female? Liatai:But of course. x3 Father Ignatius:Our Father bless you... notice you have.. company. Saphroneth:It's a bat and a gryphon having a conversation. It indeed is silly. VAE:Heh Techubi:Oh, right. XD Voltarus:"Hey." VAE:Of course a priest will be male... well, of this bunch , anywaysd Zora:Let's say that i inadvertently came to some help... Now, let's get inside. Karis:...well damnit. So much for a good first impression. Oh well, I'll hang around, pun intended, and listen for instructions. It feels good to stretch my wings. Voltarus:"This church isn't racist against Cubi-spawn, is it?" Firo:Firo looks around the church as they enter. Hmm... If only he could fly! Those rafters look fun to climb on. VAE:It depends Saphroneth:Their ikon of their saint has headwings, suspiciously. VAE:Somewhat , yes... but then the saint this place is dedicated to has headwings Techubi:Oh. XD Saphroneth:(Saint Ilya the Dragonslayer has suspicious headwings propping up his halo, and in fact, some apocrypha state he eloped with her instead, after persuading her of the benefits of vegetarianism) Techubi:Well, let's not forget Volt's 5 in wisdom. XD Firo:Oh, wait -- official business! Must not climb rafters. Must be professional. =3= VAE:Heh... besides, this guy is a waiter for Okhrana membership VAE:He's been promised ... aid in being the one chosen for the city's bishop when the present retires Firo:"Are you Father Ignatius, mister?" Saphroneth:Hmm. Getting illicit assistance in a church election... a cardinal sin? Liatai:Ouch. Nice pun. XD Saphroneth:Though there really was a cardinal by the name of Sin. Fun guy, called his house the House of Sin. Techubi:Feh. Have you people never heard of the Borgia family? XD Father Ignatius:Yes, child... Our Triune Lord bless all of you. Father Ignatius:Come inside, now. Zora:If only he talked like a person Voltarus:"Alright..." He goes in. * Firo gives a little formal bow of the head before entering. Professional, entering a place of worship, be polite! =3= Karis:Oh, hang on, this is the Church of Christ the Were, isn't it? Less of an issue with me being here. *lands and reverts to base form as crosses the threshold* VAE:Heh, if anyone cares, not so much borgias as Action Spiritual of our state security.. .this guy is a bit based on an archbishop of our region , codename Svatopluk VAE:even the appearance fit totally :3 Father Ignatius:Ah, so you are one of those our lord made in his image! Honoured to meet you! Karis:"Glad you feel so. I am sure I'm unworthy of it." VAE:we'll just use a random space i guess Father Ignatius:Don't worry.. we all are. It us but by acts of faith we can redeem ourself, after all. Karis:"A sensical attitude." * Firo sits and curls his tail around his paws, still looking around. Zora:*rolls eyes* Ignat.. as usual. They bring him in, and you make sure you do .. your thing so that he talks sense, right? Father Ignatius:*looks thoughtful* When? Zora:Tonight.. nobody should be skulking around anyways.. Father Ignatius:Agreed. Father Ignatius:Also... as for the help you wanted, i have found someone. Zora:Oh? * Firo 's tail twitches. Must... behave... self... no matter how climbable those rafters look... Father Ignatius:One of the seminarists... quite a bright one.. a bit less on the side of restraint though. that's why he agreed... Mind if i bring him along later? Might be a good idea to begin training him in. Zora:Sure *grins* at least this bunch'll be less likely to die on me. Liatai:We can has healer? :D VAE:you indeed will, but after the action :3 VAE:there'll be a bit worse one, see? Karis:"That sounds less than promising... what were the last bunch? I assume they were not Quick, and hence they became the other option." Zora:That's a good observation. No fault of my own, though. * Firo is considering things, listening. Maybe it would be better to let this Karis guy do the talking than let Voltie do the talking... >.> Karis:"Understood. Well, do we have a location ahead of time we know this person will be, or will we be expected to find him as well?" Zora:Anyways... He'll be likely to spend the night in the Morningstar Club... as long as he leaves, you;ll follow him carefully... if all's clear... pacify him. Zora:Hmm, can any of you do magic? Voltarus:He whispers to Firo, Bluff: « 1d20 + 2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » "I think you were you right about that bad feeling..." Firo:"Uh-uh, not me." Voltarus:"I'm a warlock." Karis:"I have some, mostly utility. Rope animation and Muscle weakening are my best, and I have a little fire element." Voltarus:"So, I can do will-powered energy blast things." Zora:Hmm, what about manipulating... readymade objects? Firo:"Father, Miss, will there be anything we can show Mr. Sabin so he knows we're on official business? I don't wanna be mistaken for a thug or somethin'." Techubi:So, did Zora hear what Volt whispered to Firo? Karis:"For me it's rope or nothing. Unless it's a tiny little thing under a pound, in which case I can move it slowly." Voltarus:"How could he mistake a runt for a thug?" Zora:« 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Listen Zora:She doesn't .. deaf as a door nail Voltarus:XD Karis:"I hope we have too much class for thuggery. We're persuading him to have a friendly chat, which will benefit everyone. He'll have the chance for confession with a high ranking clergyman, an honour, see?" Zora:Haha! Indeed! Zora:I like the way you put it, i really do. Firo:"Mm... still think it'd be better to have somethin' to show him." Karis:"Always good to unburden the soul." Voltarus:He growls lowly. Zora:Indeed.. especially of secrets harmful to our state. Father Ignatius:As the church is a mother to us all, the state holds a fatherly , protective hand. Firo:"Like how my messenger's badge lets me go talk to people I normally wouldn't be able to." Saphroneth:Sec... what are everyone's alignments? I just wondered. Karis is CN. Firo:Poor, naive kid. Still hasn't caught on to the fact that he's dealing with the secret police. x3 Liatai:NG for Firo. Voltarus:I put Volt's as Chaotic good, but, he's actually acting abit more like Chaotic Neutral, isn't he? VAE:The priest is LN.. the cat is NN Liatai:Oh dear. XD The gryphon's the odd one out again, I see. VAE:what's the gryphon? VAE:oh, NG Liatai:Neutral Good. XD Voltarus:... Liatai:I originally had him as CG, but then realized he cared a wee bit too much for protocol to be chaotic. ^^; VAE:The bear i am not sure.. i mean, the way i played him wasn't quite smart enough about allignment VAE:as in, to discern which one he is Karis:"See, what you have to understand is that it's obviously in his better interest to listen. If he's been telling people things he shouldn't, after all, then it's not long before he gets involved in more complex and less easily explained away things. We're saving him from himself, like holding an intervention." T3h GM:Anyways, any other questions, anything other to take care of or to go to? Saphroneth:I think Firo's still got that sticking point about official symbolism. VAE:sure * VAE is starting to get symptoms of tea insufficiency Zora:Sure, actually.. that messenger badge makes for a nice distraction. Firo:"Distraction...?" Zora:*sighs* Let's say you talk to him , and leave the rest at Karis here. Voltarus:"*I* am going to be handling the talking." Karis:"Keeps his mind off bigger problems. After all, being a messenger means carrying messages, and the message you're carrying is that someone wants a chat with him." Zora:And now if you mind... you are a messenger ,right? Firo:"Mm'kay." Firo:"Mm-hmm." Zora:Yeah.. here's twenty silver, and go get us some lunch. Firo:"Okay, what kind of lunch?" Congratulations, you have a gofer. :B Voltarus:"Oh, no, you are not turning the kid into your little personal assistant." Voltarus:"I'LL get lunch." Saphroneth:Hm. Are insectivores still insectivorous in furrae? Zora:Something cheap enough, i'm no Krazt. Better be meat though, and better be from a mammal :3 Saphroneth:Come to that, is a filling meal in alternate form still filling? VAE:Makes me wonder Voltarus:"Alright. Hand me the money, then." Saphroneth:Sausage, BTW, is 10 SP/pound according to AEG. Firo:Not... me getting lunch? >:Saphroneth:If it's pork. Zora:Actually... how's everyone else? VAE:If it's pork Voltarus:"Kid, you are a messenger. That's something you can be proud of? Personal assistant? Not so much..." Voltarus:*. VAE:I mean, she probably eats the sort of stuff like Cut Me Own Throat sold Zora:Know what, here's 50, get somethin' for everyone, and consider it partial payment in advance. Karis:"I'll have some insects, actually. It's quite easy to get my fill in primal form, and it seems to be vaguely consistent how full I am. Either that or I'd explode when I shifted." Voltarus:"Yeah, fine, whatever. What does everyone want?" Firo:"Sandwich!" Karis:Ooh, moths. They're always a challenge... ow! Those little snappers hurt my ears. Well, you're not getting away now, you've shot your bolt! Zora:And better be quick.. .no use in cover work when your guts have National Opera going on inside Voltarus:"Alright. Anyone else want anything?" Karis:*currenly engaged in the accoustic form of electronic warfare with the moths in the church* Michail:A beer would be nice... and some borsc or something. Voltarus:"Some wha?" Saphroneth:Local cuisine throughout the Eastern Bloc. And since we're in pseudo-eastern europe... Michail:Where you are from, kid? Don't you eat borsc at home? * Firo sits patiently and waits, tapping out an alphabet in Morse with his claws for practice. Voltarus:"I'm from Oriss." Michail:He's eitherr way too rich, or way too poor for his own good. Liatai:Is it this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borscht VAE:A soup made of red beet, meat, carrot , cabbage and some stuch stuff Liatai:Ah, yes it is. x3 Karis:Good, but all O dash same long. Leng? Length. VAE:also, mind if i go make tea, folks? Firo:"Chii! Chii chii." ("Oh! Thank you.") VAE:mess along yourself. Karis:It hard letter, lots of dash. Easy to get mix up. VAE:Also, if anyone would particularly like two characters, i guess Michail is for grabs, but that's later to deal with. VAE:i mean, i am fine dealing with him either way. Firo:"Chii chii, chii chii chii? Chii chii chii chii." ("By the way, what's your bear friend's name? It's good to know the names of your coworkers.") Karis:Could ax -ASK him, I think he remember. Karis:But if it for practice... Karis:-- .. -.-. .... .- .. .-.. Firo:"Chii." He nods; that doesn't need translation. "M I C ... um... Michail?" Karis:(Another moth drifts past, and is slapped in the face by a Prestidigitation effect. Low level magic: making hunting easy!) Right. VAE:and the lynx is here Firo:"Chii!" ("Thanks!) The gryphon watches the moth hunting curiously. "Chii chii!" ("Cool trick!") Karis:It practiss spell. But practiss strong for person powerful for moth, yes? VAE:heh.. if you have some fun in mind , we can go along with that too .. just tell me later to make a time cut :3 Voltarus:"Anyway, I'll be back soon." He goes to leave the church... But stops. "Where's the nearest food place, again?" Zora:*sigh* Sergej's Sumptious Servings would be one , you double to the left ,tehn carry on straight. Voltarus:"Alright, thanks." He leaves and follows her instructions. Firo:"Sure you don't want me to go get it? I'm quick." Karis:Argh bird! Bad bird! I am of a higher order and - ACK! A full size bat were glides down from the rafters, a puzzled looking pidgeon following him. "I was full anyway..." * Firo watches the pigeon fly away a little wistfully. T3h GM:Roll an Int check to follow the directions Voltarus:Kay. T3h GM:Knowledge(local) really, but i doublt you have Karis:"Bird brain. You'd think it would go eat seeds or something, but no. First carnivorous pidgeon in the entire world I bet, and of course it's my luck." Voltarus:Int: « 1d20 + 3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » T3h GM:You do indeed manage to find the place. Firo:"My uncle Trikk looks like a pigeon, an' he eats meat like nobody's business. I saw him eat a whole cow once!" T3h GM:You see a rather decrepit house wiith a sign of 'Sergej's Scrumptions Servings" hanging above the entrance in a slightly unstable way. Karis:"I don't want to talk about it." Firo:"Mm." And Firo goes back to practicing Morse code. Zora:*salivates slightly at the mention of beef* Zora:Wish i got a raise .. then i could afford beef more often Voltarus:He walks inside and looks around. Zora:Actually, working somewhere with *grass* so that beef hasn't to be imported would be enough Sergej:A rather bored looking cat addresses him from the counter. He's drinking a can of beer. Zora:Hmm... makes me wonder.. does this city have any livestock except the street rats? Firo:"I dunno." Karis:"There's the moths, but they only really count for me." Zora:Yeah, bloody weres, you have it easy. Karis:"I only actually had my magic stabilize recently. Been able to shift for a year or two, no more." Voltarus:He walks over to him. "Hey. Ok, um, I'll have some cheap meat, a beer, something called a Borscht, and a...Beef sandwich, I guess?" Father Ignatius:The blessings of our lord are varied... As those on heavens they require little sustenance.. but then , they aren't known for physical endurance and bulk. Karis:"Any idea how hard it is to learn a whole new way of moving? Flapping is hard. But at least I get to avoid the traffic now, and there's nothing like the feeling of being in Primal where magic's concerned. It sort of fills you up to overflowing, wants to be used." Sergej:"Beef sandwich, borscht, cheap meat.. beer?" NATASHA! MEAT, THRICE! Firo:"Mm... can't wait 'til I'm able to fly." Natasha:*from the kitchen* Yes dear! Sergej:And here's the beer *drags out a half-litre can* That'll be 38 gold five copper. Karis:"There's nothing in all the world like it, I assure you." Firo:"It looks like so much fun..." The kid gryphon has a dreamy look on his face. Father Ignatius:*looks thoughtful* I.. our lord grants me some form of magic..but no, not like that... Voltarus:"Um, ok..." He hands him 45 gold. "Keep the change." Sergej:Woo! Rich boy, are ya? Karis:"Of course, in my case I'm taking all my weight on my fingers. Your flight surface is going to be much better reinforced." Voltarus:"Didn't really spend much on Adventurer supplies before getting teleported to this city." * Firo stretches his wings and flaps them a little. "An' it's gonna make my job so much easier, too." Natasha:Natasha arrives , bearing three food packets. Our today's special! Rodent a'l Sergius! TMG has connected. Karis:"There is that. " Firo:"Mr. Karis?" Sergej:an the beer..... *counts money, bites one* And they aren't even fake! Firo:"When I mentioned my brother Maiza earlier. You sounded like you've heard of him." Voltarus:He grabs the meat and the beer. "Well, thanks." Karis:"Well, heard of him yes. A most notable person, see... it's not often you hear of a Gryphon who takes up the ways of the spiritual. And even less common you get one who's able to beat people black and blue seven different ways." Sergej:Nice going, kid! I'll drink to ya *burp* Come again! Liatai:Why do I feel like Voltarus just got majorly gypped? :B Saphroneth:Becuase he asked for beef and got rat. Liatai:That's a lot for a meal, even if you are feeding a gryphon. :B VAE:*hee hee hee* VAE:they are nice portions.. but see, it's the wisdom thing Liatai:You and your low Wis, Voltarus. XP VAE:i should have made him roll Sense Motive Voltarus:"Alright. Might be in town longer, anyway." VAE:Actuall,y i still might Voltarus:He leaves the place. Voltarus:Do I need to do another Int check to get him back to the church? Saphroneth:With that kind of penalty, there's not much point. And in my case, there's a reason I keep Michail around. He's surprisingly perceptive. VAE:don;t think so Firo:"Mm!" He nods, grinning. "He's tough, all right!" VAE:i just wanted to see if he got a 20 and realised how much he's been robbed Firo:"... D'you know where he is now?" Zora:I wonder where that bloody cubi is with the lunch. Firo:"His last few letters back home didn't have return addresses on 'em..." The gryphon's tail twitches a little. Father Ignatius:Patience is a virtue, sister. Zora:Easy to say that for someone who's had lunch already. VAE:Also, idid i say how i love PF tokens, Liatai? Karis:"Not sure. Heard a few things, but mainly he and his little group were passing through an area. I'm sure he's fine, after all if you're on the road you can't be sure where you'll be. Might even be he'll check at a messenger post to see if there are letters for him, not as if distance is a problem when you're with a group of travelers. Warp-Aci are more popular than ever." Firo:"Mm. Hope you're right." VAE:and i think i said, have Voltarus arive whenever you feel like it Karis:"And there's always spells like Whispering Wind, or Animal Messenger. They'll find him." * Firo 's ears perk up. "Really? You think so? I always heard those spells -- you had to pick a spot for the message to go to, it doesn't just find people." Firo:"That's why we messengers are important. We find people." :3 Karis:"Sending? I think that one targets a person." Firo:"I dunno." Liatai:OOC, yep, Sending does, as does Message. :3 Firo:"Wonder where Volt is... hope he didn't get lost." Karis:"Yes, it does. It's only a very short message, but you can ask him where to send your letters. *heh* that or use Owl Post like that Harry Porcupine series..." Firo:"That's why I wanted to go. I don't get lost easy in strange places." The gryphon shuffles his wings, tapping his claws on the floor. He clicks his beak amusedly at the owl post idea. Karis:"That one about the boy who survived being soul eaten, I think. Seems interesting, I suppose that's the point of fiction though. Imagine, a world where you needed a wand to cast spells!" Zora:Man, that'd suck! Firo:"Yeah, that one! My little sisses love those books. Think they should've made it gryphon post, though. Lot faster. An' harder to get lost!" The gryphon puffs his ruff proudly. Zora:Bloody wands break up after a bunch of uses Zora:Though not the worst. Karis:"I suppose it'd be harder to fit a hundred gryphons in the attic." * Firo chitters amusedly. Zora:A bunch of stuff i've read... a guy working for a state agency that had something to do with clothes. They had to use bloody machines for everything... and the best magician among them couldn't bloody muster a fireball! Zora:I mean ,a guy raised a bunch of zombies and almost died there. Karis:"Not as strange as those books with the polka zombie dragon, though... I thought I was seeing things when I read that bit." Techubi:Alright, if you want Voltarus to arrive back soon, start complaining again. XD Firo:"We gotta wait for the big-page editions of books most of the time... little books for beings're sometimes hard to turn the pages on..." Zora:Yeah.. what some people write these days...not a touch of realism. Liatai:Yes, please come back! XD Zora:*stomach growl* Where's that bloody cubi, anyways? Zora:This is why i wanted to send someone who's . you know, a messenger. Voltarus:He finally arrives back. "Hey." Firo:"Voltie!" Zora:Hey! Did you hunt it down yourself? Voltarus:"Bought it." Voltarus:He starts handing around the meat thingies, and the beer to Michail. Zora:I mean, with the time it took... one could grow the beet for his soup. * Firo wolfs down the sandwich in a few snaps of his beak. Yum! :9 T3h GM:The food packets contain a bunch of strongly spiced sausages immersed in rather floury broiled (?) cabbage , and a chunk of rye bread each. Saphroneth:Though he doesn't say it, his favorite series is one which, in our world, produced this bit of fan art: http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs15/f/2007/093/1/b/Vlad_Taltos_by_ShardGlass.jpg Saphroneth:Probably because it reads like a set of personal goals. VAE:haha, yeah Liatai::D Liatai:I need to find those books again. VAE:heh.. and i bet the cat would kill for an erich zahn violin Liatai:I read one of them a while back... Dzur, I think? VAE:well, that's how you make one, anyways. Saphroneth:They are awesome. Dzur... that's the one where he meets Sethra Lavode, right? Liatai:Couldn't find the first one at the local bookshop, grabbed the only one I could find. ^^; T3h GM:Also, whoever's eating.. roll Spot? Saphroneth:Or is it where he's first gettig used to his Great Weapon? Firo:« 1d20+6 = 8 + 6 = 14 » Michail:« 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Liatai:First getting used to the weapon, I think. Zora:« 1d20=1 = 17 » Saphroneth:Ah. Yeah, that one. Where about a third of the book is a really delicious meal. Zora:« 1d20-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 » Liatai:YES. XD Liatai:Oh my gosh, I got so hungry reading that book. XD Saphroneth:Heh. I like that one because he has NO idea what Lady Teldra/Godslayer can even do. VAE:hmm. .. whioc roll shoudl i appy Saphroneth:"Oh, She seems to have died randomly. Did I do that?" VAE:16 corrected, or 2? Which'd be funnier. * Liatai loves books with good food descriptions... :9 Saphroneth:2. Saphroneth:I think her being completely unaware of it not being beef, and both others noticing. Saphroneth:Despite her beef fangirlism. T3h GM:Those of you rolling above 10 notice that this isn't beef at all, furthermore that the meat is doing a cosplay of vegetable matter, with respect to hue anyways Zora:*chomps down on stuff* mmm, spicy! Karis:Ouch. Good thing it's hard to fake a moth. Firo:"... um, Volt... how much did you pay for this?" * Firo wolfs down the bread and cabbage at least. They look okay. :9 Voltarus:"45 gold. Told them to keep the change. Why...?" Firo:Appraise « 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » Karis:*facewing* * Firo facepaws. Zora:What. the. hell? Firo:"... Voltie, you just got ripped off something fierce." Zora:Nice lunch , sure, but 45? Voltarus:"What do you mean...?" Zora:WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A MILLIONAIRE? Karis:"That's more than all my kit costs put together. Including the weapons.2 Firo:"Voltie, this isn't worth anywhere near 45 gold." ^^; Zora:Yeah.. nice sausages.. but still, about 20. Voltarus:"I'm not caring unless it's fake meat." Firo:"More like 45 silver, if that... um." VAE:um, it was silver VAE:can liatai read? * Firo looks down at his sausage. Sweatdrops. VAE:she gave him 50 silver, unless i am an utter idiot who can't write Techubi:VAE, you had Sergej say '38 gold 5 copper' Karis:Voltarus: "Um, ok..." He hands him 45 gold. "Keep the change." Liatai:Sergej: And here's the beer *drags out a half-litre can* That'll be 38 gold five copper. Techubi:Or, something like that. Saphroneth:It's pretty consistently been a LOT of gols. Saphroneth:GOLD VAE:38 silver 5 copper.. didn't it seem strange to you? VAE:*facepaws* Liatai:YES. XD Saphroneth:We thought it was an elaborate joke. Liatai:That's why I brought up the fact that I thought he was getting ripped off! XP Saphroneth:Well, elaborate... VAE:It still was a ripoff VAE:it's just.. this means he paid it from his own pocket, too VAE:I suppose Sergej was mistaken when speaking... and he went along with it Saphroneth:Fail barter. Techubi:Should I have my Volt go back in a raging mood? Techubi:*Have Volt VAE:yeah. that sounds likely *headdesks* and here's my pretence of knowing what i do VAE:it's allrigth Firo:"... Well... it was paid for, an' meat is meat..." The gryphon gulps, then wolfs down the meat as quickly as he can. Fort save « 1d20+1 = 10 + 1 = 11 » Zora:Wait... Firo.. you said 38 GOLD? * Firo gags a little, but keeps it down. Karis:"Okay, when bartering, you're not supposed to offer over ten times the original price. Unless you're nuts." Voltarus:"The guy said, '38 gold five copper'" Firo:"Voltie... Next time, just let me go get the food." ^^; Zora:*sigh* HOW did i end up with this lot... one would guess sending him with 50 silver , he'd guess that's around the price Zora:Well, either way, i'm glad that didn't come off my pocket. Voltarus:He sighs. "Ok, that does it." Zora:Enjoy, folks.. probably the most expensive meal either of us will ever eat. Voltarus:He stomps out of the church. Firo:"Volt! Where you goin'?" T3h GM:Where to? Voltarus:He heads back to the 'Meat' place. Saphroneth:Revenge tiem I think. Firo:"... Should we stop him?" Zora:Do i look like i care >:3 Karis:"We could... or we could spectate... bit of a toss up, really." Karis:"I mean, I'm sure he didn't ask for rotten rat meat." T3h GM:The place is still open...the owner is now rather drunk , and singing. * Firo looks a little queasy. "Please don't say rotten..." Voltarus:He storms inside. Karis:"Sorry. Seasoned, then." Sergej:Tri tambori sli jednou z vojny domu .. .tri tambori sli jednou z vojny domu ratata bum ratatata.... " Oh, you again? Voltarus:"I want my money back." Zora:Rotten? Pretty tasty in my opinion. Karis:"Matured. Spicy. You know, they actually use so called bad meat in the best meals? It sort of sucks up the cooking spices." Zora:Seriously? Zora:« 1d20-1 = 15 - 1 = 14 » Sense motive VAE:bluff tome VAE:*time* Karis:"Yeah. It's a way of making the flavour be right through the meal." Firo:"I'd still rather have it raw than rotten... oog, don't feel so good." @.@ Saphroneth:Believe it or not, that is actually true. VAE:heh, it might VAE:just that.. it's a bit hard to believe Voltarus:*Pokes da lynx* VAE:sorry.. i have two threads of conversation to deal with Sergej:*your* money back? Saphroneth:It's dry, see, so it has open pores and absorbs the flavour. Sergej:Where did you lose it? VAE:i mean, hard to believe for the characterr. too Voltarus:"..." He sighs. "The money. You know, all that 'Change' I told you to keep?" Sergej:Well.. i s'ppose Saphroneth:...how do I handle THAT then? It's true, so what do I roll? VAE:Diplomacy ? i dunno, whatever's higher VAE:and you get a bonus +2 i guess Firo:"... m'gonna lay down for a bit..." The gryphon curls up on a pew. Karis:« 1d20+9 = 15 + 9 = 24 » then. Sergej:But then.. not how you do the "trade" thing , man. Voltarus:"...Hey, I'm descended from a certain clan leader. I'll give you a hint who it is..." Sergej:I guess it was a bit unusual of you.. but that's how it goes. I ask for a price, you pay, or you don't and then we try reaching an arraangement Voltarus:"Rhymes with 'Scmaun'" Sergej:Clan leader? Ooh, you are one of the mob boys 'round here? Sergej:'xplains the money! *hic* Voltarus:"I want my money back. NOW." Intimidate: « 1d20 + 6 + 2 = 11 + 6 + 2 = 19 » Saphroneth:The correct term is "members of the Organisation." VAE:hehe VAE:what's save against intimidate? VAE:can't quite remember Liatai:Sense Motive, I believe. VAE:also, mind a bit? gonna roll his stats Saphroneth:1d20+ character level +wis Saphroneth:It's a modified level check. Liatai:That's for combat, I think. VAE:« 4d6d1 = 13 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 17 » VAE:also, mind a bit? gonna roll his stats VAE:« 4d6d1 = 11 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 11 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 9 » VAE:« 4d6d1 = 14 » Saphroneth:Intimidate (Cha) Check You can change another’s behavior with a successful check. Your Intimidate check is opposed by the target’s modified level check (1d20 + character level or Hit Dice + target’s Wisdom bonus « if any = Invalid expression: if any. » + target’s modifiers on saves against fear). Saphroneth:...what did you just roll? VAE:Stats VAE:for the guy Voltarus:His stats, Saph. Saphroneth:No, I don't recognize the syntax. VAE:roll 4d6 , drop lowest 1 Liatai:4d6, discarding the lowest 1. VAE:4d6d1 Saphroneth:Ah, okay. Handy. VAE:maptool can do that, liatai taught me VAE:haha Sergej:« 1d20+5 = 15 + 5 = 20 » Saphroneth:Ooh, so close. Saphroneth:He is unimpressed. VAE:yeah, they get to choose class skills (expert level 1) VAE:and as a shopkeeper.. bluff and sense motive are a must Saphroneth:But this is not a skill check. Saphroneth:It is a LEVEL + WIS check. VAE:wait, level + wis? VAE:*headdesks* Saphroneth:Intimidate is not opposed by a skill. I posted this above. VAE:sorry VAE:am used to liatai system Saphroneth:Right after the stats thing. Voltarus:So, what's Sergej's wisdom? VAE:it's habitual VAE:13 Liatai:1d20+2, then, most likely. Voltarus:So, that'd be +1 instead of +5, right? Sergej:« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » indeed Liatai:Success! :D Sergej:*stares* Saphroneth:Well, the Liatai sytem is not the correct system then. The normal rules for Intimidate mean that only brave or powerful characters (or those with high WIS) can oppose Intimidate well. Liatai:Also, dare I say that he would take a penalty to Wis for being drunk? x3 Sergej:Fine, fine..just don' call yer boss. Liatai:Saph - Normally, Intimidate isn't used often in my games, so I'm not too familiar with it. Mea culpa. ^^; Sergej:I wanna keep on sellin' stuff... thought yo' were juss some street dummy wit' too much cash! Saphroneth:Heh. This idea he has of Voltarus being a mob boss... it's the only reason he's not basically collapsed. The idea that TAUN might turn up would probably result in muscles turning to water were it seriously considered. Voltarus:"..." His eyes start glowing purple. Sergej:*gives the 38 GP back* 'ave that meal on' the house! Voltarus:He grabs the 38 gold. "Eh, Good enough for me, I guess." Voltarus:His eyes go back to normal and he starts heading back. Sergej:I'.. we'll welcome whenever *hip* you want to .. peruse our fine estabilishment. Sergej:Did they do a bank again? meh, better not to know VAE:so, once again, tell me when he arriives Saphroneth:Since the splatting of this guy we're supposed to get can take very little time (Ray of Enfeeblement FTW), are we going directly on to that or going to do more character development first? VAE:heh, you hope it will Saphroneth:Also, is that REN selling rats? Voltarus:He soon arrives back at the church, this time. VAE:He is ! Saphroneth:I finally IDed the token. VAE:Don\t tell him! Liatai:XD VAE:i'll deny everyhing! VAE:He just seemed liek the perfect sleazy businesscat Voltarus:"Alright, now that I've gotten some of my money back, I'm going to just nap on one of the pews until it's mission time, alright?" VAE:some? all except the 5 copper! * Firo has gotten over his queasiness by now, and makes room on a pew for Volt. Saphroneth:So... is there a fridge in the shop? Zora:You back? Liatai:XD Liatai:A Joshua-fridge? xP VAE:Fridge? um.. it can be called that, sure! Voltarus:He lays down next to Firo, and, soon falls asleep. Voltarus:Purring sounds can be heard from him. Zora:Meh, not my money , anyways. Zora:Any questions, anyone? Zora:*is currently tonguewashing paws and face* Techubi:Can we timeskip to the mission, now? Karis:"Does the target have any especial resistance to magic?" Saphroneth:Disregard, timeskip away. Zora:I don't think so.. no Firo:"What does Mr. Sabin look like, anyway?" Zora:A doberman or something.. there aren't many demons around, anyways Zora:You should recognise him straight off Saphroneth:I smell Dorcan token. VAE:you do indeed Liatai:Same. :B Techubi:VAE, can we please timeskip? VAE:i mentioned it in the thread too... with the green sweater he does look the part Liatai:Just one last question. What's the name of this church? VAE:*sigh* allrigth allrigth Saphroneth:Church of the Dragonslayer saint mentioned befor.e VAE:church as in building, or as in ? Saphroneth:For details, see the Guide to Religions. Liatai:The building. VAE:Church of Saint Ilya Dragonslayer Liatai:Thank ye. :3 VAE:The only entertaining saint i have thought up ATM :3 VAE:there'll be more Saphroneth:Well, Dragon something. Not sure of the s being there. VAE:exactly VAE:That's how legends get build VAE:a letter falls off or adds itself Techubi:You know what, why don't you guys just forget about the skip? T3h GM:Aanyways Techubi:Two words: The office. Saphroneth:As the dubiously titled Heroes waited outside the club... T3h GM:It is now indeed nightfall, and as someone with a dubious relation to saffron just mentioned... VAE:also, what to do with "the office" ? Techubi:It's on. Techubi:On NBC, right now. VAE:oh, right Firo:"Okay. So, what's the plan?" VAE:hmm , i suppose we can reuse a map of a street i have elsewhere VAE:wait a moment for teleport Firo:"I can go up an' tell him there's a message for him to come to the Church of Saint Ilya Dragonslayer." Karis:We ask. If yes, fine. If no, Spell. Voltarus:He wakes up. Voltarus:"Is it time?" Voltarus:"Noone forget that I'm doing the talking." Firo:"Chii chii. Chii chii chii..." ("Okay. Though maybe you or I should do the talking instead of Voltie...") Voltarus:Which map? Voltarus:Nvm. VAE:should be there, everyone Firo:"Voltie, you just paid ten times what a meal was worth." VAE:i did an enforce Voltarus:"I got it back." Voltarus:"Well, most of it, anyway." Firo:"But we want this to work the first time, not go back later." Voltarus:"IT WILL." Voltarus:"I wasn't TRYING to intimidate the meat shop guy the FIRST time." Firo:"I think it would be better if me or Karis did the talking..." « 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » Diplomacy time! Saphroneth:I can't diplo, can I? I'm in Primal for better aim. Voltarus:"*I'M* doing it. END OF DISCUSSION." Intimidate: « 1d20 + 6 = 17 + 6 = 23 » T3h GM:What you see is one of common Veldun streets... there's a handy dumpster in the alley near the nightclub. Firo:« 1d20+1 = 18 + 1 = 19 » Rolling for twenties. Saphroneth:Heh, I just realized I get a HUGE to hit bonus in primal form. Neat. * Firo 's tail bristles! "Okay okay okay fine sorry it was just a suggestion!" O.O VAE:oh? Saphroneth:4 from size. VAE:right! Saphroneth:I'm Diminutive. Saphroneth:Not just a bat, but a Microbat. T3h GM:The Morningstar club is located up front - you still hear music from inside and time on time someone leaves or enters. Firo:"C-can't I at least try telling him there's a message for him?" The gryphon gives a nervous smile. Voltarus:"Firo..." He sighs. "Fine. But, that's IT. You got it?" Firo:"Okay, okay." Geez... Volt's scary... ^^; T3h GM:There are other buildings around - houses, a closed shop... T3h GM:looks nice ,safe and dark. Karis:Hide in the shadows above the door: « 1d20+15 = 5 + 15 = 20 » T3h GM:You indeed succeed in hiding beind the shadows Liatai:Psst! DM! VAE:oh:VAE:what's up? Liatai:You may want to set vision to Day. ^^; Liatai:We can see the security tokens. Saphroneth:Or night, if it is night. Voltarus:He opens the door. VAE:hehehe.. i s'ppose Saphroneth:Er, why are you almost in the club? We can ambush. Firo:"W-wait, Volt!" Voltarus:Or, knocks. Saphroneth:That was Teh Plan. Voltarus:Or whatever. Firo:"We're s'posed to wait for him!" Bored Security:What's goin' on? * Firo tries to tug Voltarus back. Bored Security:'ave yer card? Voltarus:"Ummmmm...Nevermind." Firo:"Sorry, mister, got the wrong door." ^^; Bored Security:Can y' read? PRIVATE club Karis:No battle plan survive enemy? Survive friend, maybe. Bored Security:*spits* Voltarus:"..." Voltarus:He growls, eyes glowing purple again. * Firo chiis back. ("Seems that way...") Bored Security:Some people... Firo:"Volt, c'mon, calm down." Watchful Security:Don't tell ... fingers his rapier. Voltarus:"The fuck should I, Firo?" Firo:"Don't worry!" The gryphon gives a charming smile. "We'll just be on our way." Michail:Stands behind the dumpster. Watchful Security:You better! Voltarus:He growls. He starts trying to head back to the door. Firo:"C'mon, Voltie, let's go find the right place." Draaaaag. Saphroneth:The best laid plans of Dice and DMs... Voltarus:How about some grappling checks, or whatever? Firo:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Grapple if it's needed. Voltarus:XD VAE:ooh ,this is actually funny! Firo:"Voltie, c'mon! This is the wrong door!" Voltarus:What are the grappling rules again? Saphroneth:I can't help the side of sanity thanks to my having only three Rays left. VAE:the plan isn't so much coming apart, though certain peoples might be. Voltarus:What are the bonuses to grappling? VAE:Saph VAE:Sanity is for the Weak VAE:I have it on a t-shirt Voltarus:AHEM Voltarus:What stuff applies to grappling checks? VAE:grappling? Liatai:BAB + Str Saphroneth:+4 each size category, +1 each Str, +1 each BAB, and a bonus for quadrupedal. VAE:you make an attack first Voltarus:Grappling check: « 1d20 = 11 » Liatai:Oh? There's a bonus for quadrupedal? VAE:i think so Liatai:Add a bonus to Firo's then. x3 Saphroneth:Oh, It seems I may have been wrong... but then, not as if they'd mention it. VAE:well, if anything,, i declare Voltarus:So, what is the bonus for Quadrupal anyway? T3h GM:I declare Firo has a +2 due to being quadruped Saphroneth:Yeah, the Horse has a bonus from nowhere. +2. T3h GM:Half a size bonus's Firo:So, 12. Voltarus:So, firo starts SLOWLY dragging Volt back? XD T3h GM:Indeed.. slowly and comically Saphroneth:Legs windmilling on the floor... Firo:Firo chomps the back of the 'cubi upstart's shirt and drags him along... Voltarus:He growls and tries to resist. Voltarus:Can we do another round of grappling? XD Michail:You two! you make a lot of noise! Firo:"Mm'chill... hlp?" the gryphon says to the bear through a closed beak. VAE:you can!@ Firo:« 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » Grapple check! Voltarus:Grapple: « 1d20 = 6 » Saphroneth:Right, Voltarus has lost if the Bear helps. The bear has like 20 Str,. VAE:and while you do, nature's calling the GM VAE:brb Firo:Firo pushes Voltarus back toward the bear. Voltarus:He growls. Firo:"Listen, Voltie. You gotta be more professional." Saphroneth:Heh, snuck around to push instead of pull while Voltarus wasn't paying attention. Firo:"Or nobody's gonna take you seriously." Voltarus:"Who cares about PROFESSIONAL?" Saphroneth:Me. VAE:back Firo:"I do!" the gryphon growls. « 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Intimidate. Voltarus:"I want to see the shock in eyes as he-" Voltarus:"WHO CARES?!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 6 = 18 + 6 = 24 » Liatai:Wait. Michail:« 1d20+2 = 17 + 2 = 19 » save Liatai:You didn't roll your opposed level check. Saphroneth:INTIMIDATE WAAAAAR! * VAE rofls Saphroneth:Firo used Scary Face! Voltarus used Scarier Face! VAE:Saph , what's an appropriate theme music for this? Tintin? VAE:they are like Dupond and Dupont Saphroneth:Try "Ditty for Daddy" from Bleach. Liatai:Come on. I rolled for Firo. I should at least get the courtesy of a check. XD Voltarus:Lia, since when in regular games can players get skills used on them from other players, anyway? Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmM64ndD_WA VAE:bloody fits Voltarus:Why can't it be intimidate versus intimidate? XD T3h GM:Ever since the books got published Liatai:DM's call, really. X3 Liatai:And it does fit! XD T3h GM:And this DM considers it hillarious Voltarus:So, we players can continue countering each other with skills? Michail:Wait, Michail gets a size bonus +4 Michail:Still, 23 Michail:You even manage to scare the bear somewhat 0_o * Firo 's tail bottlebrushes, but he keeps up a glare. "M-m-Michail. Can you keep him quiet for a bit?" Voltarus:BWAHAHAHAAHHAH! >: D Michail:Uh... *shudders* Michail:N.now lissen.. we gotta make this c.clean.. Saphroneth:Also:Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jQabZW1NN4 Michail:b.best wait t.till he's a b.bit further. VAE:ahahhaa Voltarus:He growls. Then sighs. VAE:Say liatai VAE:Can characters get rewards for player actions? Voltarus:"I better get to make whoever's in charge jizz his pants..." VAE:Because Saph's music choice would warrant one VAE:hmm, whoever's in charge has a skirt... also she can do fireball. Saphroneth:I do not think that verb means what you think it means, Voltarus... I think you may mean piss Firo:"J-just let me try my way first. Y'said I could." VAE:indeed VAE:if someone makes a good joke of it IC, automatic reward Voltarus:"That was BEFORE I learned this guy hired jackass guards." T3h GM:Anyways, while the group argues... Karis:That may be one way to get them to go quietly... or not, depending... Saphroneth:(Sudden proficiency for comedic effect, of course!) Michail:*sigh* He's in a private club. They tend to have gurds, they do. Best way to bust such places with a blunderbuss or sumthin' * Firo just moves out into the streets and waits. VAE:Lissen checks, all of ya Firo:« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 = 3 = 11 » Karis:« 1d20+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » Voltarus:Minusing the 3... Voltarus:That's apparently a zero. -_-; VAE:wait, whaa? Saphroneth:No, it was an 11, so -3 is 8. VAE:=3 = 11 Saphroneth:It's strange the way it reacts. Hang on. « 1d1=3 = 1 » Saphroneth:It just disregards things after an = Voltarus:So, eight then? Saphroneth:Yeah. Voltarus:So, what's the result for Volt, then? Firo:« 1d20+2 = 18 + 2 = 20 » Spot, since I'm assuming it's dark. Saphroneth:8. Saphroneth:Since it was an 11 rolled. Voltarus:.... Voltarus:I MEANT, what does he HEAR? Saphroneth:Oh, OK. T3h GM:Anyways, nobbody hears a thing, but as the door opens , Firo can see the target still entanggled with a blonde vixen Liatai:Patience, Techubi... let the DM type. ^^; * Firo clears his throat and preens a little, trying to calm himself. Professionalism time. Nikola Subin:The doberman grabs his coat, and walks off. Voltarus:He sighs. Firo:"Excuse me! Mister!" Nikola Subin:As for the deal, we sort it ou- ? Nikola Subin:Who are you? * Firo approaches, holding his messenger's badge prominently. "Are you Nicola Subin?" Liatai:*Nikola Nikola Subin:Yes i am, birdie. Nikola Subin:Messenger? Aren't y'all supposed to be off at this time? Firo:"I thought so! I have a message for you." The gryphon then puffs proudly. "We're always on duty, sir! Rain, sleet, snow, or hail, we'll deliver what you mail!" Nikola Subin:« 1d20+3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » Sense Motive Firo:"One of the fathers at the Church of Saint Ilya Dragonslayer wants to talk to you." Firo:"He said it was important." Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'* Dr. Hatari heads off to work, but leaves the client open. *wave* Liatai:Later~! Nikola Subin:Me? Them? What the hell? *surprised face* I thought Christ the Furry were the annoying preachy ty.. what? Saphroneth:Wow, you're off to work? It's 2:40 AM here. Techubi:Seeya. VAE:see ya Saphroneth:Bai. Firo:"I dunno, sir. I just deliver messages, I don't interpret them." Nikola Subin:I.. wonder if someone made a prank off ya... there are 'nuff cubi around. Voltarus:He growls audibly, although tries to stop himself in time. Bluff: « 1d20 + 2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » VAE:hee.. it is mostly truth.. it's just one of those "stranger than fiction" cases Saphroneth:Oh, dear. Someone get the Poor Impulse Control tattoo equipment... Nikola Subin:« 1d20+1 = 7 + 1 = 8 » Listen Nikola Subin:whoever said dogs hear well? he LIED> Saphroneth:He asked for volunteers to test. The deaf dogs didn't know there was a test. Voltarus:XD Nikola Subin:« 1d20+1 = 11 + 1 = 12 » Int check Firo:"I dunno." The gryphon tries a charming, if somewhat meek, smile. "Though, if there's a chance it isn't, would you like to come along to the church? And can I tag along? I wanna know if I'm being made a fool of. Nobody should mess with messenger gryphons, it's not nice." Nikola Subin:Looks strange , kid. Know what? I'll give you 20 if you tell me who the folks were. Nikola Subin:They probably didn't pay ya a quarter that. Saphroneth:May as well tell the truth - it was the very person who wants to talk to him. Voltarus:He mutters to himself, "I swear, if he buckles under coin..." Firo:"One of the fathers at the church... I don't remember his name." Bluff « 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 ». Saphroneth:The best lies are mostly true. In fact, mob bosses probably are more truthful than the news nowadays. Firo:Though there's probably a bonus if that's believable. ^^; Nikola Subin:« 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » VAE:even with a +2 bonus ,it ain;t Firo:"Leonine, I think." Nikola Subin:Hmm.. so you don't remember.. let's make it 50. Nikola Subin:In fact.. best we move along.. the streets ain't safe at this time. Firo:"Sorry, mister. I can't accept gratuities on the job." He smiles sheepishly again. « 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » "But I'll point him out to you when we get there!" Voltarus:He mutters, "You gotta be kidding me." Liatai:That was Diplomacy. VAE:rigth Nikola Subin:Well, i suppose if y' can't... Guess what... here's the 20. You go tell whoever sent you along not to .. erm.. piss me off. Also, Ringtail. * Firo flicks his tail... wait... is that Morse? Follow. Saphroneth:Ooh, ingenious. Voltarus:Per how many feet is each move silently check? Saphroneth:Pity I have a plan to essentially render him incapable of movement. Rays of Enfeeblement STACK. Saphroneth:It'll cost most of my remaining spell slots, but I am a trickster sorceror damnig. Nikola Subin:Just make sure to remember the end of it... if he knows me , he'll know, if he doesn't then he's lucky. Nikola Subin:*hands 20gp to the gryphon* Firo:"I can do that... but are you sure you don't wanna check yourself? He said it was urgent." Saphroneth:I'll cast the Ray as soon as things get violent. Saphroneth:Or similar. * Firo does accept the 20, though. That's a fee. That's not a bribe. Besides, at least Karis will do something to help if this doesn't work. =3= Saphroneth:Air support. Voltarus:He growls annoyedly, but tries to stop again. Bluff to try to keep Nikola from hearing: « 1d20 + 2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » "This is getting irritating..." Nikola Subin:Lissen kid..this is a lame attempt of someone, doesnt' take a genius. Nikola Subin:Never heard of whoever you're mentioning.. and if he wanna meet me, then he better do it where i say. Nikola Subin:Now, let's go.. i have stuff to do. Nikola Subin:*sets walking* Firo:"All right. Tell them not to piss Nikola Subin off, and Ringtail. Can do." And the tail flicks again... All yours. Voltarus:"Alright, bear boy, let's follow him..." Nikola Subin:This was weird.. Voltarus:So, about the move silently checks, VAE? Nikola Subin:Whoever thought this up must be bonkers.. poor kid though, someoen else would have hurt him Voltarus:Oh, one half normal speed. Saphroneth:Does he look like he's going to go past the alley where everyone else is waiting? VAE:see? * Firo moves back the other way... but readies an action to pounce as soon as the spell flies. Saphroneth:NOPE. Karis:Ray of enfeeblement: To hit: « 1d20+7 = 17 + 7 = 24 » Str damage: « (1d6+1)*1d3/2 = (5 + 1) * 2 / 2 = 6 » VAE:ooh! T3h GM:A solid hit , that! Saphroneth:Not a bad roll. Firo:« 1d20+3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » pounce! That's to hit; and if it hits, « 1d20+5 = 4 + 5 = 9 » Grapple. Nikola Subin:THE FUCK? Firo:"Sorry, mister... he said it was really urgent." Nikola Subin:Idiot.. of course it was assasination Voltarus:So, roll for init? Nikola Subin:He feels badly weakened, but still stronger than most Firo:Results on the pounce? VAE:do you have to meet or exceed AC? Firo:It's touch AC, and meet or beat is the rule. VAE:Then the pounce does hit Voltarus:So, no init? Firo:Roll Grapple, then! Firo unfortunately rolled low at a 9... VAE:now, opposed grapple is strength plus bab plus size? Liatai:Yep. Saphroneth:And I have two shots left. I'll fire them off until the guy hits STR 0 or I run out. After that, Daze will DC 13. Also, init= « 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 ». I really have to go off now, I have lectures at nine, sorry guys. Saphroneth:And for me, it's 3 AM. Liatai:Sleep well! Nikola Subin:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » Liatai:Ooh! VAE:See ya Saph Liatai:Highest modifier wins! :D Saphroneth:Save me the rest of the game file, yeah? Voltarus:So, we ARE rolling Init? Nikola Subin:Little fucker.. and i offered him cash Firo:« 1d20+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » initiative! VAE:K Saphroneth:Currently it's Surprise I think. Saphroneth is disconnected. Nikola Subin:« 1d20+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » Voltarus:Initiative: « 1d20 + 1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » Firo:"He said we should bring you along ASAP." And the gryphon puts his paws up on the man's shoulders... getting ready to push him over! VAE:Add yourself, folks! VAE:i regularly do add Miron, so it should work Liatai:Can't. You've got to add us to the initiatve bar. VAE:i .. don't think so Liatai:I add PCs to the bar before initiative is rolled. That's the only way setting your own initiative works. VAE:in yout game, i actually added miron to the list VAE:last game i did it Liatai:Yes, because I had him already on the bar. VAE:fune VAE:er, fine Liatai:He had no value set, but his portrait was there. All you did was set the value. Voltarus:So, you gonna roll for Michail, VAE? VAE:true Michail:« 1d20+1 = 8 + 1 = 9 » Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:So, Volt's up first, right? VAE:see the small chunk of text above VAE:heh.. Karis is good at this...what with the bat being too small to notice Voltarus:So, can he still attack even though he moved the whole forty feet, right? VAE:yes, as that's your base speed VAE:cats get 40 ft VAE:and you don't have armour or similar , i guess Voltarus:Eh, he has padded. VAE:i don't think that one has a penalty.. lia? Voltarus:It doesn't. Liatai:No speed penalty. Liatai:The speed penalties come in when you get to medium armor and above. VAE:so , indeed.. he gets to do his job Voltarus:He slashes at the canid « 1d20 = 19 » for « 1d6 = 3 » damage. Voltarus:With his claws. VAE:though might wanna avoid noisy stuff.. oh well, what am i saying - he has wisdom 5 T3h GM:Solid hit.. negligible damage :3 Voltarus:What does Negligible mean again? Michail:The bear approaches as well. T3h GM:It means 3 out of 38 HP Voltarus:Oh. XD T3h GM:seriously, Saph rolled extremely well, and the tactics worked.. a bat is hard to notice and the gryphie looked totally confuzzled Voltarus:Wait a second...With three HD? VAE:Yed VAE:*yes Voltarus:Let me guess constitution? VAE:this is demon you are talking about VAE:fine, you have three guesses :3 Voltarus:ANYWAY Karis has received initiative.Liatai:Well, he posted what his actions would be. Karis:The bat does his magic , too « 1d20+7 = 18 + 7 = 25 » Ray of Enfeeblement for « 1d6+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 »*1d3/2 Str Damage Karis:« 1d3/2 = 1 / 2 = 0.5 » Nikola Subin:Regardless of were-nature misfiring a little, that still did its job. Firo has received initiative.Firo:"Please, just come along with us, mister...!" « 1d20+5 = 14 + 5 = 19 » Grapple check to pin! Nikola Subin:« 1d20+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » Nikola Subin:Ouch.. this dog shouldn't have drunk so much... * Firo pushes the man over to the ground and holds him fast there. And taking the option to not allow him to speak! Nikola Subin:Mmfght.. Nikola Subin:*mouth full of feathers* Liatai:XD Voltarus:"You seriously deserve this, you know?" VAE:hmm , does he get a chance to break the pin now? Firo:"Michail, can you help me, please?" Liatai:Yes, actually. Nikola Subin:« 1d20+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Firo:« 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » Nikola Subin:*mmMFGH* Voltarus:"Not ONLY are your guards jackasses, but, you just HAD to make this hard." Firo:Sat on by a gryphon! Oh the humanity! =3= Nikola Subin:It's a dog's life ... Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:Are there any areas not being sat on by gryphon? T3h GM:Well , some ,i suppose... ends of legs ,and such Liatai:You can try to intimidate him into submission. =3= Liatai:Instead of using it on party members. ;P T3h GM:hee, in any case, the bear will knock him out with +7 nonlethal per hit T3h GM:that's what he does Liatai:Oh! I completely forgot! :O Voltarus:"Listen, you annoying demon canine...I'm descended from TAUN. Unless you want to be close to dismembered, YOU WILL FREAKING GIVE UP NOW!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 6 = 5 + 6 = 11 » Liatai:Initiating a grapple causes unarmed damage! « 1d3+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » for the doberman. ^^; VAE:Yeah. bears, when large , are complete strenght machines VAE:I am using the / AC to keep track of nonlethal VAE:it's a bit idiosyncratic, but on;y place i could stuff it that's token/visible Nikola Subin:« 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » resist intimidate Nikola Subin:The doberman isn't intimidated, mainly because he's in a ton of other crap at the moment. One cubi more or less makes it no better. Voltarus:So, Volt can still attack, right? VAE:yep Voltarus:He slashes at whatever's vulnerable with his claws « 1d20 = 8 » for « 1d6 = 6 » damage. VAE:Touch AC? VAE:who am i kidding, doesn't hit even with -4 Voltarus:End turn. Michail:Michail on the other hand « 1d20+7-4 = 12 + 7 - 4 = 15 » « 1d3+7 = 2 + 7 = 9 » Michail:That's a decent bear slap, isn't it? Karis has received initiative.Karis:I guess it is fair to say that Karis just flutters around , conserving his spells Voltarus:"Is anyone surprised that guards haven't heard us yet...?" Michail:I suppose it's the music inside. Voltarus:*That the Michail:But, don't do nothink loud. Liatai:He said he'd keep going until the doberman was down to 0 Str or close... VAE:well, but see Liatai:Ah well. =3= VAE:he can't drop him to 0 no matter what, i think VAE:and... it's almost dealt with VAE:i mean, at this point i can safely *declare* an end to the combat by bearpaw VAE:no use wasting time , really. Liatai:If you say so. :3 VAE:depends... know what? VAE:Roll me three grapple checks by gryphie. If neither is a 1, we will end it. VAE:3 d20s, really Firo:« 1d20+5 = 20 + 5 = 25 » « 1d20+5 = 9 + 5 = 14 » « 1d20+5 = 3 + 5 = 8 » VAE:see? T3h GM:And after a few more bearpaw baps, the doberman does indeed faint. * Firo finally stops squishing the doberman and nudges... how much does the doberman weigh? T3h GM:Possibly around 200 pounds - he's muscular and has a heavy leather overcoat. Liatai:Haha. VAE:? Liatai:Still within Firo's weight limit. x3 Firo:The gryphon then proceeds to maneuver the demon so that he's draping over his back. "Can someone -- umph. Someone tie him to my pack saddle?" Firo:"So he doesn't fall?" Michail:Can try. Voltarus:"Do any of us even have rope?" Firo:"There are straps, see?" Michail:Use Rope « 1d20+2 = 20 + 2 = 22 » Firo:"And there's rope in one of the packs -- here." Michail:Michail ties an ARTISTIC knot with the straps. * Firo shakes a little. "Feels nice an' secure. Thanks." :3 Voltarus:"Alright, let's get going." Voltarus:End of session? Michail:Not even devil himself would run out of this, and looking at the loops of rope you think there's an exposition somewhere showing just this. Firo:"Mm-hmm!' And while the gryphon's load is heavy, he bears it without complaint, if a bit slowly. T3h GM:Indeed. I assume you all are sensible, and with the bat scouting ahead for militionaries and on-walkers, you drag the indisposed character off to the church. Liatai:Yes indeed. :3 T3h GM:Isn't that a name of one of Ambarg's story arcs, anyways? Liatai:XD T3h GM:DA ANN'D (for tonight, anyways_ VAE:Now VAE:All of you do get 100XP for RP and 400XP for a job well done (eg , if he got to fire his gun, it'd have roused the inside, and maybe the militia) Liatai:I nominate Voltarus for the Scary Face Award! VAE:Techcubi? Liatai:And Karis for Eloquence. VAE:any nominations yourself? Voltarus:Well, um...How about Firo for Grapple master? VAE:No? Well, let's put it forth VAE:Firo: +50 XP Innocentface murder gryphie. Liatai:And yet he's the least likely of the group to murder someone. XD VAE:Voltarus +50XP Ain't no such thing as free lunch.. at least unless you're a local mob boss. Techubi:Well, at least this session gets us to level 2, right? XD VAE:it indeed does, Liatai:It does? Liatai:I think I'm still 100 away. VAE:and finally , Karis: +50 XP I'm the dagger in your back VAE:hmm you might be Techubi:Wait, not all of us got 450 last session? Liatai:Voltarus got two RP awards last time, so... most of us got 350. ^^; VAE:yeah.. but gryphie did get one , i think VAE:not sure Techubi:Really? TWO? VAE:yep Techubi:Woah. VAE:I am giving smaller ones worth 50. Liatai:Gryphie got one, Karis got one, Volt got two. :3 Techubi:Wow. XD VAE:this time ,everyone got one.. VAE:there were some hillarious moments there Liatai:Indeed. XD VAE:so 550 XP all of ya Liatai:So... close... to level... VAE:heh, i actually thought you all would :3 Techubi:So, what'd I do right that Volt got TWO RP awards, last time? XD VAE:this makes it more fun for next week... what did you do right? VAE:One was insane insight VAE:He's got a gun! Of course he's the bad one! Techubi:XD VAE:second was "I'm nothin' much but my grandma's scary" VAE:The whole mentioning Taun and rolling a 20 Techubi:Heh. I do have him mention the word 'TAUN' alot, don't I? XD VAE:yes he does. VAE:also, anyone noticed Corgatha got a vorlon avatar? VAE:gains major points from the lynx - babylon 5 fan right here VAE:anyways.. do we kill this place and to thhe IRC? Liatai:Sure. Gonna save the map and the log... Category:Page